mancing bersama ala akatsuki
by uchiha yardi
Summary: itachi dan kisame sedang pergi mancing melepas penat and lelah dari keributan akatsuki , tapi apa yang terjadi ? - silahkan dibaca (disclaimer : akatsuki miliknya masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto, cerita fic ini ori buatan saya yang ke-2 , jadi maklumi kalau ancur) - warning : gaje , alay , gak diketahuui , dll


Pada hari libur nasional , yap hari minggu ada dua orang dengan jubah bermotif awan merah di bawah sinar mentari disisi mereka , sedang bertenger di tepi danau dengan aura persaingan yang wew so gitulah.

"hm , bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya karna saat ini kita sedang bertarung kisame"

Itachi terlihat serius kali ini dan seakan ingin membunuh dengan tatapan yang tajam setajam silet

"cih , aku tak akan kalah itachi , liat ini "

sambil memamerkan gigi runcingnya ia melempar umpan yang segar untuk sang ikan(?) dari alat pancing barunya bisa di bilang wow (AU: oalah jadi mereka mincing reader - Reader : mancing author , udah tau kale - AU: dari mana taunya? - Reader: dari judulnya thor – AU: hehe lupa #dhuak_plak_dung (di hajar reader) , arrghh , oke lanjutttinn bacanya)

"aku juga punya kisame , liat ini" (datar kaya dikuburan #digenjutsu_itchi)

Sambil tersenyum menang kepada makhluk setengah hiu karna punyanya yang aduhay cetar membahana , membuat kisame tersenyum kecut meliatnya sambil membatin 'cih punyaku belum cukup buat ngalahin kake kriput itu ' dan membandingkan punyanya ' milik kake kriput itu berkilau seperti darah segar dengan pola saringan yang timbul seakan menghipnotis sedangkan punyaku silver dengan ukiran samudra dan hiu yang timbul seakan memangsa , pake apa sih dia bisa berkilau kaya gitu' (AU: ternyata saudara-saudara pancingan kisame Cuma kalah kinclong am punya itachi)

"hn , ada apa kise , ngaku kalah sekarang "

Tersenyum sombong ama kisame yang udah pake muka cembetut kaya gitu(AU:bisa dibayangin sendiri oke) , tapi gak perlu waktu lama buat move on(?)

"nghehh, oke lu menang untuk satu ini , tapi ini belum selesai sampai ember ikan ini penuh atau matahari tengelam pada tempatnya'

Itachi pun menatap kisame seakan tertantang , (AU: untuk embernya ukuran yang besar ntar nanti pada tau)

" jadi lu nantang nich , oke gue ladenin luh,…"

Tapi sebelum dimulai mas kise memberi syarat (kisame : ape maksud lu thor pake kise heh – AU: biar greget gitu – kisame : o_o terserah deh)

"tapi gak boleh pake saringan atau ilmu ninja-ninjaan(?) , setuju"

"setuju , ini akan jadi penantian yang panjang dan melelahkan, pasti akan gue menanggin #semanggat_masa_muda_cuy"

Setelah sumpah sang kake (di ameterasu itachi) , mereka berdua memulai perang dingin (reader: yailah masa perang panas ntar yang ada ikannya kabur)

Setelah debat isbat itu #salah_teks , setelah perdebatan itu itachi mulai melempar umpan buat sang ikan (AU: bukan kisame ya) , tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang kake kriput untuk mendapatkan ikan tapi… (reader: ehh ada tapinya) gak semudah itu .

"hn , kau akan menjadi milikku ikan! (dengan penuh ketegasan )"

ikan yang berhasil kake kriput pancing ternyata oh ternyata ikan lele -_- , tapi bukan lele biasa ukurannya cuy 'jumbo , meliat hal itu kisame mulai berdecih _'lumayan juga tuh kake dari pada manyun'_ sambil meliat alat pancingnya mulai bergoyang #plak bergetar dan mulai menarik _'aku akan membalasmu itachi khe khe khe'_

"kesinilah honey , hyah… hehe"

\(o-o)/ hoo saudara sekalian sang pemancing elit dari kirigakure (bosen nulis 'misingnin' udah banyak yang nulis(?)) berhasil mendapatkan seorang #dhuak seekor eh bukan tapi dua sekaligus ternyata jika diliat dari bentuk yang berkilau itu pasti ikan mas .

"dari mana kau dapat dua kisame (sambil ngaktifin saringan)"

"tenang woy tenang , matiin dulu tuh saringan (gelap keringat) , gue pake kail pancing yang punya 3 sisi yang lebar hehe"

" -_-' o jadi kail punya lo itu begitu , hn (mulai non-aktifin saringan) Cuma kebetulan jangan sombong dulu"

" iya-iya, tapi pancingan gue bergetar lagi (tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memasukan ikan ke ember)"

"lo belum menang kisame , ehhh" sambil menatap ember kisame

"kenapa terkejut , sekarang gue yang menang hehe , ayo pulang tachi udah sore (sekitar jam 17:10) "

Ternyata memang pemancing elit amat pemancing jenius amatiran , tetep yang berpengalaman yang menang dengan skor itachi 1 ekor (muat setengah lebih dari ember) dan kisame 4 ekor (penuh diember hamper gak bisa ditutup)

"yah , apa boleh buat "

"ada apa tachi?"

"bukan apa-apa"

"jadi kita masak apa ini ikan tachi"

"kita serahkan ama konan , dia yang masak biar enak dibandingkan kita berdua"

"ah , betul juga ya (sambil menggigat waktu mereka masak #ancur)"

- tak beberapa lama kemudian di tempat lain -

"yeeee , bentar lagi itachi senpai sama kisame pulang "

Seorang makhluk bermuka permen jeruk sedang tak sabar menanti majikannya(?) (dilempar tobi ke demensi lain)

"memang kenapa un , kalau meraka pulang un?"

Tanya seseorang yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan(?) (dikatsu deidara)

"kan mereka pergi mancing didanau perbatasan suna ama konoha katanya disana banyak ikan"

Seorah bocah merah marun lagi meluk berbie (sasori: gak kapok ya (siap dengan kagutsu ya) – AU: ia gue kapok , ampun…. )

Ketukan keras pada pintu batu(?) markas besar akatsuki (AU: ajib-ajib deh pake samehada ngetuknya )

"woy tobi , bapak ama ibu(?) lo udah pulang nih "

Kata seorang kake ubanan kepada sang bocah lolipop yang alay

"enelan senpai"

"ia enelan "

"enelan – enelan senpai'

Adegan itu terus ber-ulang sampai suatu ketika (hampir sejam)

"ia lolipop berdiri dasar *piip* *piip* cepet sono bukain pintunya *piip*"

Sang kake ubanan udah naik pitam (hidan: apa lo liat-liat – AU: gak papa) terhadap bocah loli-pop tersebut sampai bikin tuh lolipop banjir air mata mewek

"hwue… senpai jahat bilang tobi *piip* *piip*"

"tenang un , katanya anak baik jadi jangan nangis ya un"

"hem-hem (sambil gelap ingus) , ia senpai , tapi loh pintunya udah kebuka pergi kemana kisame ama itachi senpai ya?"

"gue yang bukain , habis lo pada lama , tuh mereka berdua udah di dapur ama konan lagi masak"

Kata babyface sambil nonton tv tak lupa meluk sang guling kesayangan 'berbie

"houyy , makanan udah siap " kata sang leader tindik sejagat

"kalau kalian lambat gak kebagian hehe tau mau ku jual" kata sang bendahara matre

"tunggu 'un/senpai" kata 'hidetosa' serentak

-ditempat makan-

"ittadakimasu" all akatsuki

"lele siapa ini senpai gede banget "

"hn , pancingan gue mantebkan tobi (tetep datar -_-)"

"mantab itachi senpai , tobi abisin ya"

"jangan un , ntar gue gak kebagian un , jangan serakah tobi"

"iya dei senpai , tadi tobi khilaf abis enak sih"

"masakan siapa dulu dong" kata cewek origami dengan bangga sebut saja aka konan

"tapi bumbunya buatan gue , sedapkan" kata sang hiu gak mau ketinggalan

"udah-udah , cepat habisin makananya terus tidur" kata seorang bapak kepada anak-anaknya (pain: gue leader bukan bapak-bapak – AU: i..iye (takut disinra-tensei))

"siap kapten (layaknya kaya spongebob)"

"bagus , anak pintar" kata sang ibu sambil nyuapin bapak (konanxpain: apan sih #malu2x_kucing)

-berakhir dengan kekenyangan-

"end"


End file.
